Across the state in 24 hours
by shades-of-violet
Summary: Troubled socialite, Jade West, is the hotspot for paparazzi, so when a single murderous cameraman goes too far, Jade and her assigned police officer, Beck Oliver travel, along with Cat, across from New Mexico to Phoenix, in time for Jade's movie premiere. with a few twists along the way
1. New Mexico

"Aaaaaand cut!" the director yelled "great job Jade! You really overdid yourself this time!" he continued

"Yea yea great" Jade replied

"Now remember, you'll take a plane from here to Mexico and meet your 'police bodyguard' in the airport and you two will drive across the desert over to Phoenix. Got that?" the director asked

"You're not my dad" Jade said frowning

"Stay safe" he replied kissing Jades head

Normally Jade would have made another snarky remark about how 'corny' or 'sappy' he was but she knew better than to argue with her overprotective brother/Director. She would always lose. 

As soon as Jade got to her little condo, she started packing at record speed. Her brother (and parents) had warned her to pack about a week before the flight but, Jade being Jade, didn't listen.

She arrived at the airport 40 minutes before her flight left, so she got to her gate and took a seat, making sure to be comfortable. As Jade pulled her IPod out, she thought of everything she was going to get from her home in Mexico.

"It was hard to keep track of everything you own when you have houses all over the world" Jade whispered to the little girl sitting beside her  
the little kid nodded like she understood  
"Maybe someday, you'll have houses in all 50 states of America" Jade continued, earning another nod from the girl

Once her plane took off, Jade put her earphones on and started listening to her favourite song.

" _Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_

 _Like a fucking dream I'm living in_

 _Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio_

 _(How do you like me now?)_

 _Lick me up and take me like a vitamin_

 _'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah_

 _Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio_

 _(How do you like me now?)_

 _Oh, sing it to me"_


	2. made of Velvet

Chapter 2:

As soon as Jade set foot at the airport, she was greeted by an uproar of cameramen and interviewers from all around the world.

"So much for keeping this a secret" Jade thought to herself as she pulled her Louis Vuitton luggage across the shiny marble tiles.

Finally she made it outside to find a limo already waiting for her. As jade got in the car, she spied a man dressed in black watching her from across the street. Thanks to her excellent eye sight, Jade saw that he had a camera tucked under his coat. Wondering whether he was here to take pictures of her or not, Jade got into her limo and watched the man as he got into a red Sedan and sped off.

Sighing, Jade put her sunglasses, wondering what kind of lovesick policeman they hired to take care of her this time.

…

"Alright Oliver, you got the gun?" Mike asked

"Yes sir"

"Right, James will break into her house and you will pretend like you're going to save her and get her into your car. From there you will drive her over to the warehouse and once we get what we want, we'll finish her off. Got that?" Mike concluded  
Beck nodded, grabbing the gun

…

"Uuuurgh! Where is it?!" Jade screamed at her dog, Max, who started barking like crazy  
"Who is it Maxy?" Jade asked peering out of her bedroom window, she saw Beck, her 'cop'.  
…

As Beck entered the large mansion, he saw more things that he never thought he'd ever see in real life.  
Geez! Jade had a stuffed gorilla!

'Briiing Briiing' Jade was the kind of person to choose a very peculiar doorbell. Her house in Phoenix had a doorbell that sounded like a dying woman  
Beck wondered if she ever got scared of anything

"Come in!" Jade shouted  
as beck entered her extremely large house, he was speechless. She had almost everything; a large staircase with a large rug made of velvet, paintings which probably cost a fortune and her ceiling was decorated with a gorgeous chandelier with actual Swarovski crystals!  
Beck could hear someone screaming from upstairs  
Just as he was about to open the door to jade's bedroom, a little black puppy jumped out from under the large table next to Jade's room.

"Jade?" Beck asked peering around the room, which was smaller and darker than the rest of the house  
"Look at you! You're so small like a little puppy! I could fit you in my suitcase!" Jade screamed  
"You look drunk" Beck guessed before seeing the empty bottles next to Jade's bed  
"Are you the piece of shit they hired to take care of me?" Jade asked coming to her senses  
"That's not the word I would use.."  
"Well it's what I would! Now get my bags! There are five downstairs and eight here" Jade instructed  
"Yes ma'am" Beck said wondering why on earth anyone would need that many bags. Unless they're going out of the country. Permanently. 


End file.
